


As Time Goes By

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new team in some very familiar colors brings back some old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

“I feel so old,” Kimberly said. “I refuse to believe it’ll be 20 years.”

“Nineteen for me,” Adam said, and she glared at him.

“Whatever,” she said crossly. “Twenty years, and we get another team wearing those colors?” She gestured to the television, where news reports were blaring reports from Harwood County.

“Been a while,” Adam said. “Only the third time since we wore those colors.”

“Yellow tiger,” Kim said wistfully. “That brings back memories.”

“I don’t like the snake,” Adam grumbled.

“You’re just jealous because you got a frog instead.”

“Still better than a minivan,” Adam said. A sound from the crib caught their attention, and Kim quickly looked in on their sleeping daughter.

“Twenty years,” Kim said again. “Did you ever think that this would be where we ended up?”

“Married to you, having a kid, and watching a new team begin?” Adam asked. “Only in my wildest dreams.”

“I never would have imagined this,” Kim said.

“Second guessing our marriage?” Adam teased.

“Never that!” Kimberly said. “Just our life in general. If you’d told me when I was sixteen that twenty years later, a choice I’d made to wear pink spandex would have shaped the entire course of my life, I wouldn’t have believed you. And I’d never have guessed that there would still be Rangers.”

“Sometimes I don’t believe it myself,” Adam agreed. “But, knowing everything...”

“I’d still have done the same thing again,” Kimberly said quietly. She turned back to the television, and watched the coverage of the new zord.

“Do you think they know?” Kim asked after a moment. “What they’re in for, I mean.”

“I don’t think there’s anyway that they can,” Adam said. “But hopefully, twenty years from now, they’ll be just as happy as we are, and asking the same questions about the new team.”

She nodded. “Well, Rangers,” she said finally. “May the power protect you.”


End file.
